


In and Out

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, During Canon, M/M, Magic Cock, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin wasn’t begging for it, not at all.





	In and Out

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot Drabble Prompt: #372:bingo-round 1- begging

Begging. So embarrassing.

Egomaniac Arthur was probably loving it, hearing Merlin growing hoarse with desperation.

“Yes… there….” Then horrifyingly, Merlin shouted, “fuck, you arse, just shove it in.”

Bending over for the prat, taking it. 

Magic hands had Arthur, pulling pleasure out of the least little bit of skin, the soft spot behind Merlin’s ear, his ankles, hell, the dip in Merlin’s collarbone.

A magic mouth, too. Oh, that mouth. And more importantly, a magic cock. Ramming it in, pulling it out and back in again. Just right, just there, just perfect.

Merlin wasn’t begging for it. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
